


Twilight's Treatment Volume 3

by Zehntacles



Series: Twilight's Treatment [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Gen, Human, Humanized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehntacles/pseuds/Zehntacles
Summary: As secrets come to light and tensions mount between the people in her life, Twilight works to try and repair the broken bridges between her friends, family, lovers and everyone affected by the choices she's made. Humanized versions of characters.
Relationships: Rarity/Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Spike/Sweetie Belle, Twilight Sparkle/Spike (My Little Pony)
Series: Twilight's Treatment [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/425599
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Late Arrival

There was a cycle to caring for the Princesses of the kingdom, not unlike the cycle of the sun and the moon that they represented. From morning till evening Celestia was up and in motion to govern the capital city and by extension the Kingdom under her care. Events that ranged from large to small were all decided by her guiding hand and she was often followed by a trail of guards, servants and bureaucrats, each equally looking to carry out her smallest whim and gain some of her attention. Being the princess had to be a taxing job and one could wonder how these women could have carried on with it for hundreds of years.

Still, there was a simple pride in being part of the well oiled royal machine that was their daily routine. Heavystep had been part of this process for longer than most. He wasn’t near Prince Shining Armor’s level of command but he was someone that others often came to for assistance or guidance. A soldier that had been with the guard so long and in so many different positions that a natural knowledge of the ins and outs of the castle were stored within him. That history had also earned him a comfortable spot at the head of Celestia’s own personal battalion of guards.

With the exception of the rare disaster the castle was a place that had relatively little stress involved. Of course he had to arrange protection for esteemed guests, diplomats and people who had bought their way into positions of prominence. As well as divide and choose the positions for all the soldiers beneath him. While individuals cycled through spots much like himself in his younger days, there was one position he’d reserved for himself ever since he’d gained his promotion.

“Your majesties.” Heavystep said, bowing as he pulled aside the dining hall door for Princess Celestia and Princess Luna as the two women entered to enjoy their evening meal. Dinner for Celestia and Breakfast for Luna. They’d made it a habit for themselves ever since Luna’s return to the castle to have these meals together. While Celestia always gave him a nod and a thank you for opening the door he rarely got such thanks from Luna. Not that he minded, it was just her personality as he’d come to understand it. Though with her came another change he was less excited about, no matter how long it went on.

“Dine well, your majesties.” The woman in armor across from him said as they closed the doors behind the princesses. She took her position on her side of the large door frame while Heavystep took his. Years ago he would have been the only one before the door as a singular guard when Celestia ate alone, with only her servants and occasionally Twilight Sparkle and Spike to keep her company. But now that Luna was back in her original position of power it meant she had a battalion of guards all her own. And with them came their own commander. “Another start of a beautiful night, wouldn’t you say?”

“Indeed, Nightshade.” Heavystep said with a sigh.

“What’s the matter, big guy? Feeling a little worn out with the sun going down?” Nightshade said, a woman with long green hair, equally deep green eyes and wearing the black armor that was common among the Night Guard.

“I can stay awake as long as needed.” Heavystep said, sounding more serious than his female counterpart.

“Always so rigid. However did you last so long around someone as bubbly as Celestia?” She questioned, shaking her head with that ever present smile.

“Sounds like you’re looking to transfer into the day shift.” Heavystep retorted. “Perhaps you’d be more comfortable around our morning ruler?”

“Oh by the Moon, no. I’ll take the night any day of the week.” She said confidently. “Imagine having to get up early in the morning, I can think of no greater punishment.”

“Well I suppose we’re all comfortable where we’ve ended up then.” Heavystep said, feeling as though that was the end of the conversation. Not that Nightshade caught on.

“Comfortable, yes. But happy, I wonder? You don’t see quite as many men like yourself on the royal guard anymore.”

“And by ‘myself’, you’re referring to?”

“Single bachelors who’ve moved up in ranks but not in marriage. You wait much longer and you’ll be too old to get yourself one.” Nightshade lectured. “Mature men have an appeal but even that wanes with time.”

“I’m flattered, but I don’t think we’d do well as a couple.” Heavystep answered and Nightshade laughed out loud at his suggestion.

“Can you imagine? The two of us? Least I’d have the bed to myself while you’re at work.” She said with a chuckle. “Besides, the way I hear it, you’re more interested in girls with a bit of harmony to their character.”

“This again. I was merely escorting Miss Fluttershy that night. Nothing happened between us.” Heavystep sighed, having had to dismiss rumors like this ever since he’d gone out as Blueblood’s chaperon to make sure he behaved himself.

“That’s a shame, she’s very cute.” Nightshade said thoughtfully. “But I was thinking of ones that are more on the bookish side. Maybe with long purple hair?”

“I... don’t know what you’re getting at.” Heavystep replied.

“Oh come on, part of my job is knowing the ins and outs of this place. You don’t have to hide it from me.” She said teasingly. “So what if you’ve got a crush on Celestia’s prize student? She’s quite the looker herself. Not much better of a wife you could land either considering how close she is to royalty.”

“I assure you no matter how... attractive I may find Twilight Sparkle I’d never do anything unbecoming in her presence or towards her person.” Heavystep answered, wondering how exactly she knew this particular secret about him. He’d confessed it to Fluttershy but never would he have thought she’d tell another soul.

“Please, you can say she’s got a cute, tight butt if you want. It’s the truth.” Nightshade said openly. “It’s not like she’s going to be here to judge your-” there was a flash of pink energy before them as the subject of her sentence appeared out of thin air with a teleportation spell. “-th-th-thoughts!?”

“Twilight Sparkle?” Heavystep asked confused, the young woman looking between the two guards. “This... is quite a surprise.”

“I’m sorry to trouble you.” Twilight began, her head hanging down. “But if you could, I’d like to pass and talk with Princess Celestia?” It was unusual to say the least. He’d never seen Twilight just magically appear in the castle like this before. Sure she had stayed the night in the past but when she arrived from elsewhere it was always through the front door. Now not only did she appear suddenly through magic but she was still asking permission for an audience. “It’s an emergency.”

“Right away. Just a moment.” Heavystep answered while Nightshade still stared at Twilight, wide eyed in shock that the princess had appeared while being spoken of. Knocking on the door Heavystep opened it shortly after and entered. “Your Majesties. You... have a guest. Miss Twilight Sparkle is here to see you.”

“Twilight?” Celestia said in surprise, the two princesses looking from their position in the middle of the table. Normally when guests were present, they sat on either end of the long piece of furniture, but for just the two of them the center was good enough. Celestia rose to her feet and walked over to meet her student as Luna kept seated and waited on the other side of the table. “This is a most unexpected visit.”

“I know this is sudden and I apologize for coming unannounced.” Twilight replied, Heavystep and Nightshade closed the door and took their positions on the inside of the dining hall. “I have something important I must report right away.” Glancing at the maids in the room, Celestia understood her meaning and dismissed her servants.

“Would it be alright if my soldier stayed for this?” Celestia asked, referring to Heavystep who was keeping at attention all the while awaiting his next order.

“Yes, I suppose they’ll need to know. The village has possibly been infested by... changelings.” Twilight confessed, causing surprise in everyone present. Particularly Nightshade who didn’t seem to be dealing with today’s shocks very well.

“That can’t be.” Nightshade whispered to herself.

“I see.” Celestia said. “You have proof then? I can’t imagine you’d come to me without it.”

“Yes... I’m afraid Fluttershy was attacked.” Twilight said, giving the other night a reason for shock.

“No... not Ms. Fluttershy. Is she-” Heavystep began and thankfully Twilight was there to quell their worst fears.

“She’s alive, and awake again. But I know she’s not the only one that’s been attacked living there. At least one other... maybe a month earlier.” Twilight explained. “I... I failed you, Princess. This all happened under my watch and I didn’t even notice a thing was wrong.”

“You need not blame yourself, Twilight Sparkle. There is no way we could have seen every threat that comes our way.” Celestia reassured her student, then turned to Heavystep. “Commander, I’d like you to gather your forces together.” Heavystep was ready to salute and form a battalion but before his hand could raise up his other ruler spoke.

“Hold that order.” Luna said, finally standing from her seat at the table. “Commander Nightshade, I feel your battalion may be better suited to this task.”

“Princess Luna?” Twilight asked in astonishment that she spoke up against one of Celestia’s orders.

“Sister? What are you...” Celestia took a moment to collect herself before speaking again. “What did you have in mind, Luna?”

“Night is approaching and your guards will be at the end of their shifts, while my own are just beginning theirs.” Luna explained. “Aside from having a fresh group of soldiers ready to do their job, the Night Guard are better at subtlety. This is the time the changelings are most likely to be about. Don’t you agree, Twilight Sparkle?”

“I... yes, that does make sense.” Twilight said hesitantly.

“Very well. Nightshade, collect your most trusted soldiers and depart for Twilight’s village at once. Be mindful of what you say to the public so we may avoid a panic.”

“Yes, your highness!” Nightshade said, saluting her princess with a bright smile on her face. “I will begin right away.”

“I suppose that settles that.” Celestia said, though Twilight approached her closer.

“Princess, there’s something more we need to discuss... in private.” Twilight suggested. Celestia was puzzled but nodded her head, turning away from the dining table and heading for the hall that lead to her private quarters. With their duties fulfilled the two soldiers exited the dining hall as well, departing from their previous positions.

“Do you have enough soldiers to fulfill this task?” Heavystep asked Nightshade who was grinning wide.

“More than enough, in fact I don’t want to take too many or else that will alert the public. Keeping the peace is paramount after all.” Nightshade answered. “Sorry you didn’t get picked for this mission big guy, but you can leave it to me. I’ll protect that pretty girl that you claim you’re only just friends with.” Her words annoyed him but he had to accept them, after all they were direct orders from their rulers.

“I suppose you’re right. If this threat is credible then I’ll need to be sure it hasn’t spread as far as the castle again.”

“Oh don’t go worrying about all that.” Nightshade assured him. “I’ll keep it contained. After all, how big a problem could this be?”

**********

Climbing the stairs after Celestia, Twilight remained quiet. She wasn’t sure how exactly she would approach this subject with her teacher but she knew it couldn’t be left out of the story. The changeling threat was their top priority but wherever Spike had gone to was right behind it. Leaving him alone was too dangerous and with the state he was in there’s no telling what he might do. Twilight looked up as she climbed the stairs to catch Celestia looking back at her with concern. Her eyes moved away quickly, which just made her feel worse inside knowing she couldn’t meet her gaze.

“Come in.” Celestia said softly as she opened the door to her room. Taking her invitation Twilight entered and sat on the cherished old pillow she’d used in her past lessons and moments with Celestia. Walking in after her, Celestia closed the door but both women were caught off guard as the door stopped and another visitor pushed it open to enter as well.

“So, there is more to share Twilight Sparkle?” Luna asked directly, closing the door behind her. “What could be so important it has to be held in secret like this?”

“Luna...” Celestia began, approaching her sister carefully. “We should be delicate right now. You can see Twilight is in a sensitive state.” The Princess of the Night looked between her sister and Twilight sitting on her pillow on the floor. She sighed and stood aside.

“Very well, Celestia. She is your student after all. But if this involves the kingdom then I should be present as well. Can we agree on that?” She asked, almost in challenge to Celestia. While she’d already been feeling anxious over having to confess her sins, Twilight was clutching the front of her blouse from the tension between the two rulers. When did things become so strained in their relationship?

“It is true she’s my student, which is why if it concerns her personal care I think it’s best to keep things private between us.” Celestia said nearly in challenge back. “I don’t feel we need to put undue stress on the poor girl when Fluttershy is already-”

“Princess.” Twilight said, pulling both of their eyes onto her. “I think that... Luna should hear this too.” It was much more uncomfortable having both of their judgment upon her but she didn’t want to be the cause of a fight between them. She’d already broken enough hearts in this royal family.

“...very well, if you deem it so Twilight.” Celestia said, the sisters ceasing their quarrel for now. “I apologize if things felt a little off. This is all very sudden after all and well.. you know I worry whenever you’re in trouble.” Kneeling before Twilight, Celestia put a hand on hers. “Is there anything you need before we begin?”

Twilight considered her question before feeling an odd pull inside her chest. As if someone was tugging at her very heart. She gasped for a moment as the feeling brought forth a name. “Cadence.”

“Cadence?” Celestia asked in confusion. “Did you want me to fetch her for you?” Instead of answering, Twilight looked to the door and there was a knock right afterwards. Both Celestia and Luna looked at it and then between each other in confusion. Stepping forward Luna pulled the door open to reveal Princess Cadence standing behind it and distressed.

“Your highness?” Cadence said in concern. “I felt Twilight was here, may I come in?” Moving aside for her Luna and Celestia watched as Cadence ran to her sister and hugged her tightly, the two girls embracing each other while the rulers watched in fascination.

“She sensed her before she arrived.” Luna whispered, though Twilight could hear her easily in the room. “Peculiar. Which of them do you think caused the connection?”

“Maybe both?” Celestia whispered back. “Their magic is strong enough as is their bond. We’d know better than most.” They watched and waited as Twilight and Cadence ended their embrace.

“Hello little sister.” Cadence said with a small smile. “Things aren’t well tonight, are they?” Twilight shook her head slowly, Cadence taking a seat on the floor with her legs tucked under her to be close to Twilight. “Is it about what we discussed before?” She asked and Twilight hesitated before nodding, gripping her hand. “I see... okay, you know I’m here for you.”

“Thank you.” Twilight said in response, looking up to see that Luna and Celestia no longer seemed to be concerned with whatever was bothering them earlier. Now their attention was focused solely on the women before them. “Sorry to drag this out, I know you’re both very busy.”

“It’s alright Twilight.” Celestia said to reassure her. “I can see whatever is happening is important. You may continue when you’re ready.”

“Alright... I... um... the thing is. Spike and I have been... sleeping together.” Twilight admitted, hanging her head low. Cadence’s hand gently rubbed her back as she sought to reclaim her confidence enough to continue. However Celestia was the one to speak directly after.

“And?” She asked, puzzled. “Did something happen to you both while you were?” Twilight and Cadence both looked her way in confusion at her words. Her own fear fading as Celestia seemed so calm having heard this. Almost like she expected it. Luna was glancing between the girls on the floor and to her sister, seeing their surprise at the reaction.

“If I may, sister.” Luna offered. “I believe what Twilight is suggesting is that she and your ward Spike have been... having an adult, sexual relationship together in her bed. Not simply sleeping together.” Twilight’s brow furrowed as Celestia was still looking between them not following along with the issue. “I think that maybe... due to their current age and positions within our court, this may be inappropriate for the time period?”

“Inappropriate for... the time period?” Celestia asked, thinking back for a moment and looking between Cadence and Twilight. “Wait... you’re... you’re sleeping with Spike now?”

“Yes. That’s what I’m confessing to.” Twilight admitted, Celestia shaking her head.

“No... that’s not correct.” She muttered as if thinking on something else other than the people in the room with her. Her lack of focus on Twilight and the fact she wasn’t angry upsetting Twilight more than if Celestia had been screaming at her for committing a taboo.

“I know what I did was wrong but... no, there’s no excuses... there’s really nothing I can say to fix this.” Twilight said, leaning against Cadence for support. Celestia was still in a daze as she was thinking and seeing the lack of focus on her sister, Luna stepped up to speak in her place.

“Ahem... Twilight Sparkle. I know that... passion in young people can be a powerful thing. Back when I was first ruling such a relationship wasn’t unheard of happening. In fact, it was a regular occurrence in our court. That is what I am guessing has thrown my sister into such disarray. It can be difficult to keep up with the current culture when you’ve lived as long as ourselves.” Luna spoke looking back at Celestia and raising her voice slightly. “Isn’t that right, sister?”

“Hm!?” Celestia asked, seeming to come out of her trance. “Right... yes, I’m sorry I reacted so poorly. This is clearly a bigger emotional situation for you than I was respecting, Twilight.” Stepping forward she sat on her own pillow, summoning another equally large and plush one for Luna who after a reluctant moment joined the other girls. “If you’d like I can have a talk with him and perhaps together we can try to sort this out?”

“That’s not all.” Twilight said, her head dipping again. “Spike hasn’t just been sleeping with me.” Her words stopped Celestia again who had another genuine look of surprise.

“He... shouldn’t be doing that.” Celestia said, almost more as if she hadn’t expected him to instead of being upset that he had broken a confidence with Twilight. “Who else?”

“Rarity.” Twilight said and Cadence gasped a little in shock.

“I never thought those two would actually have a physical relationship. There was always a deep bond between them but to think it would become this.”

“That’s not all.” Twilight continued, silencing everyone in the room. “He was also sleeping with Rarity’s little sister, Sweetie Belle. Or... something like that. We didn’t get very many details on what they were doing together but there was some sort of relationship there.”

“All these girls...” Cadence said with deep consideration. “It’s so very unlike what I expected of him. He seemed like such a sweet boy. Twilight, is there anything else?” Twilight’s hands gripped the fabric of her skirt tightly as she built up to her last confession. “You can take your time, this is a lot to have to share with us.”

“We don’t have time.” Twilight said gravely. “Spike was also sleeping with a changeling named Damselfly. He said she was... helping him sort things out. That I’d driven him to her because I made him crazy.” Tears were running down her cheeks now, unable to hold them back. She wasn’t sure if Cadence’s presence was helping her release her feelings or if she just no longer had the strength to keep them inside.

“A changeling...” Celestia repeated, wide eyed as she pondered all of this.

“A changeling with a name.” Luna added, her eyes much more stern and focused.

“When I found out, I... I panicked.” Twilight said. “Fluttershy was in danger, Spike had rushed her to my house asking for help. He said that... the changeling sucked the venom out. It was such an insane story but he had the bite marks on his neck. And the venom had been removed from her body like he described. Somehow, I knew that he was telling the truth. I became... very upset: I yelled at him, accused him of betraying me and tried to lock him in my room while I took Fluttershy to the hospital, then the very next morning he was gone.”

“Gone!?” Cadence asked in surprise. “What do you mean gone?”

“He just left. I haven’t seen him since that night. I don’t know where he is.” Twilight lifted her head up and looked at Celestia. “That’s why I came to you. I can’t... I can’t fix this. Any of this. Everything is out of control. Princess Celestia, I’m begging you. Help me.”

“My faithful student.” Celestia said, pulling Twilight into a hug that she practically fell into. “You’ve gone through so much. More than I could have anticipated. I’m... sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me.”

“You couldn’t have known.” Twilight sobbed out quietly as she took comfort in the embrace of her teacher.

“I... suppose somehow I couldn’t have.” Celestia said awkwardly, looking to Luna who nodded to her sister and stood up from her seat. “Twilight, stay with me tonight. You won’t be any good to your friends or to Spike if you’ve driven yourself into exhaustion.”

“Okay... if you think that’s best.” Twilight said, giving in to her teacher’s direction. There was relief in her voice from being given an order she could understand.

“I’ll leave you two for the night, then.” Luna said, heading to the bedroom door and Cadence standing up to follow after her. Celestia and Twilight thanked them both for their help as the two princesses exited the bedroom and Twilight let out ragged breaths. Her teacher was right, she could barely function any further. After the night with Fluttershy in the hospital and spending the rest of her waking hours searching for Spike, she was past where her body needed to sleep.

“Well I suppose we best get ready for bed.” Celestia said, approaching her closet and began to remove her clothing from earlier in the day. “If you would like Twilight I can summon one of our maids to bring some pajamas for you. I don’t believe any of my night gowns will fit you properly.”

“If you think that’s best.” Twilight repeated from earlier, staring at the floor. She didn’t know what she wanted. After everything she confessed she thought that a dungeon was the most appropriate place for her to spend the night. Yet her teacher was here caring for her like when she was young. She didn’t deserve this kind of attention. This kind of love.

“Hm... well, if it’s what I think is best.” Celestia said in reply, leaning down to take Twilight’s hand in her own and helping her stand. “There’s no need for all of that fuss then. Let’s get you to bed as fast as possible.” Guiding her along Celestia began to undress Twilight Sparkle where she stood, floating her clothing away with her magic into a nearby basket to be taken away in the morning for cleaning. Twilight didn’t fight it, instead allowing each garment to be removed until she was left in just her panties. “All ready for the bed, right this way.”

Following Celestia to her large, plush bed, Twilight climbed inside and instantly felt more relaxed. The comfort of the mattress beneath her and the feel of the sheets around her body was soft and warm. Though her heart still ached deep inside. “Celestia?”

“Yes, Twilight?” The princess asked, petting her student’s hair.

“Why are you being so kind to me?” Twilight asked fearfully. “I... I did so much wrong. I don’t deserve this.”

“None of that, now.” Celestia said, waving her hand and extinguishing all of the light in the bedroom. Twilight stayed where the princess had left her, listening to the sounds in the dark as the princess removed the rest of her clothing and eventually slid into the other side of the bed. The mattress moved with the pressure of the other woman settling in and a soft arm reached out beneath the sheets to pull Twilight closer. She didn’t resist and eventually found herself pressed against the bare skin of her teacher under the bed. “Do you remember us doing this in the past?”

“Yes... it’s been a very long time though.” Twilight spoke softly, nuzzling into the warm embrace of the princess. “Whenever I was frustrated or upset that something wasn’t working out, you’d let me sleep in your bed with you.”

“That’s correct. Do you know why I did it?” Celestia asked.

“So that I wouldn’t stay up all night in the library?”

“Well... yes, there was that.” Celestia said with a small chuckle. “You always pushed yourself harder and harder trying to come to a solution whenever you couldn't immediately grasp one. But working harder wasn’t always the answer.”

“Sometimes... you have to take a step back so you can work smarter?”

“That’s correct again.” Celestia said. “I know that you’re not a child anymore, Twilight. Neither is Spike. But there are times when I would miss something as simple as holding my precious student while she slept. And if it can help you, even just a little bit, I’m happy to do it again. Because I love you, Twilight Sparkle.”

Tears threatened to spill out as Twilight buried her face against Celestia’s chest and she whispered in reply. “I love you too, Celestia.”

“Thank you. Now we need to rest and get up with the sun. Tomorrow will be an important day for us both.”

“Okay... did you want me to let you go?” Twilight asked hesitantly.

“Not at all, I’m very comfortable with you in my arms.” Celestia confessed. “After all I don’t think it’s so odd for two women to sleep together in a bed is it?”

“Um... you should know that I... also had sex with Rarity along with Spike.” Twilight confessed shamefully, looking away from her teacher.

“Oh.” Celestia said, a look of surprise in her expression realizing just how much her student had grown up. “Well... Rarity is quite an attractive woman so I could understand it.” Twilight’s eyes shot back to her teacher in equal shock with her response. “Come now Twilight, you think I haven’t experimented before with a woman? When you live as long as I have you have to try a little bit of everything.”

“I’ll just... go to sleep now while I’m comfortable.” Twilight said, pushing ideas of what Celestia may have done for carnal pleasure in the past out of her mind and letting the night pull her into a deep slumber.

**********

Heading down the stairs and following behind Luna, Cadence felt hesitant to leave Twilight alone. But she was in the care of Celestia and there was no greater person for her to find comfort in. Princess Celestia had been guiding Twilight since she was a child and she knew her little sister thought the world of her. Still it hurt her heart to leave her behind, even if she could feel it repair ever so slightly from being near her teacher.

“You should inform Shining Armor of these events.” Luna instructed Cadence.

“Um... I understand the importance of collecting Spike. We can’t let him just be out who knows where all by himself. But I’m not sure how much of Twilight’s personal business I should expose to her brother.”

“Spike and his various sexual escapades are not what concern me.” Luna replied, arriving at the bottom of the stairs where her breakfast sat half finished. She gave the plate an annoyed look realizing there wasn’t time to finish her meal. “It’s this changeling that Twilight Sparkle spoke of. This Damselfly.”

“Oh. Right. That is a large concern.” Cadence was more familiar with the threat a changeling could pose than most. Her own life having been stolen by the queen of changelings, Chrysalis. “Do you think she might have kidnapped him?”

“Perhaps. Perhaps not.” Luna said. “Twilight Sparkle said that this 'Damselfly' sucked the venom out of Fluttershy. I don’t know if I believe that, but if she’s capable of such a feat and has a name then it is only a matter of time until we might have another kingdom wide threat on our hands."

“I... don’t understand. Why is it so important that she has a name?”

“Because, she’s likely the new queen of the changelings.”


	2. Making Do

As during the previous week the train from the capital came, carrying its unusual passengers on their way from Celestia's private hedge maze garden to their new home in the Everfree Forest. Guards clad in their metal armor carefully unloaded each cage onto a rolling cart and guided it towards the edge of the wild woods, the monstrous inhabitants within the steel bars all surprisingly calm and well behaved. Though the entire situation was less enthusiastic than previous as the creature's hostess was missing, with only one woman to greet them this time.

"I welcome you now to the forest of Everfree. A home that you shall be sharing with many others, including me. Your release was approved by the human's Crown, and all that is asked is to stay away from their towns. Now I bid you exit from your cage, and in this direction please leave off the stage." The mysterious forest dwelling woman Zecora recited to the monster, who like all the others before it heeded her words and left into the forest per her direction. While her words and actions were much more formal and direct than the timid Fluttershy who took her time to speak to each creature, the guard Spearhead had to admit it was a much faster process with Zecora taking the lead.

"Thank you for taking on this project by yourself, Ms. Zecora." Spearhead said as he watched a multi-headed creature stomp its way into the forest past them all. "I don't think Iron Guard and I could have handled a job like this without someone to guide us."

"There is no trouble for me to help you set these beasts free to roam. After all they shall all become neighbors in my own home." Zecora replied to him. She was dressed in loose fitting fabrics around her body that added to her appearance as a woman of the wilds. Along with a staff in hand that had several charms tied to it that Spearhead couldn't even begin to recognize.

"Still it's a shame Ms. Fluttershy couldn't join us." Iron Guard said as he closed the cage up again to prepare to push it all the way back to the train. "You said she ended up in the hospital right? Horrible to think that sweet girl got injured. Did anyone say what happened?" To his question Zecora seemed to hesitate and think. Spearhead wondered if she did that because there was something she was being careful about saying or if it had to do with her unusual way of speaking.

"Unfortunately I have no information for you that I can share. Though you can rest assured she is receiving the utmost care." Zecora informed him. "I do regret that she will not be here for her mission's end. Perhaps you will not mind if I am the only maiden whose time with you'll share and spend?" Zecora asked of them, Iron Guard ready to reply on that.

"Not at all. Sure we've seen a lot of pretty ladies ever since we came to this village but I'm happy we got to see you before we had to call this quits." Iron Guard said with a smile, earning one back from Zecora.

"It's kind of a shame really." Spearhead added. "I got so used to getting to come here every day that going back to my normal routine will be a drag." While it had been fun getting away from the normal day to day in the castle he always knew it wouldn't last forever. Still he never suspected there would be so many enjoyable perks to carting monsters back and forth while doing manual labor.

"There's no need for things to end in melancholy, there is still much fun to be had with just us three." Zecora suggested, that smile growing on her face. "Once our work is done may I offer you both a guided tour? If you follow me back to my hut it will be well rewarded I'm sure." The offer, even phrased in her unique way, still seemed clear as day.

"I'm... not really sure we can afford free time like that-" Spearhead began but was cut off by his partner.

"What he means to say is that we would be more than willing to escort you back to your hut!" Iron Guard interjected. "After all we just released all of these creatures into the forest. It's only right that as the ones who brought them here we walk with you back to your home."

"You display on my behalf such chivalry, then I shall be happy to be your last delivery." Zecora said with a wink as the two guards began to push back the cage to the train where the other monsters were awaiting their turns to be released. Iron Guard seemed to have an extra pep to his step but Spearhead was more reluctant.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Spearhead asked.

"Exactly what I said, we're going to escort her back to her home." Iron Guard replied. "When you think about it we should have been doing that this whole time. What kind of knight lets a woman just wander off on her own into a dangerous place like that?"

"I... can't argue with that." Spearhead grumbled. "But I think you're after something more than just the feeling of accomplishment by defending a woman."

"Hey, whatever happens between consenting adults in that forest is fair game. Besides you could do with loosening up yourself a little, I saw you chatting up that girl with the pink hair before."

"I never meant anything untoward with her in the slightest."

"Riiiight." Iron said in disbelief. "So you weren't looking down her shirt at every opportunity she practically offered you?" To the question the guard just remained silent. "Listen, you don't wanna come, you don't have to come. But I'm taking that tour she's offering."

"...fine. Knowing you if I don't follow along you'll end up dead in the woods after getting so lost a monster won't even be able to find you."

"That's the spirit! Now let's get these guys unloaded and off to their new home!" Iron Guard said, moving even faster knowing there was a prize at the end of the job. Spearhead wondered if this would have happened if Fluttershy had still been here to oversee everything. But he just hoped she was recovering safely.

* * *

In the town hospital where the soft spoken pink haired girl was recovering from her previously near fatal wounds on her neck, was now sitting up in her bed going through a checklist on a clipboard that had been brought for her by her guest. "So feeding the outside animals is the most important, you can go a little extra if you want to feel safe. There's injured ones I'm treating that will come for a meal but there might be some healthy ones too looking to get some easy food. You don't have to worry about telling them apart though. All the bird feeders should be checked just in case they've run out. Angel's food is in the fridge and you can leave some crackers out on a plate for the imp since I don't really know what he likes to eat yet on his own. Were there any questions?" She asked, handing the clipboard back to her rainbow haired friend.

"You do all of this every day?" Rainbow Dash asked in astonishment.

"Well that's just the start of the day, usually I'm helping check on the local animals and people's pets if they need my help. Oh, I didn't think about that. If anyone comes asking about their pets please let them know I'll be out as soon as I can to help with them."

"Fluttershy, I think people will understand if you're not available for a few days." Rainbow assured her. "But if anyone shows up I'll let them know you'll need to rest for a while."

"Okay... I just hate to think there might be any animals out there who need me while I'm in here just laying around." Fluttershy said, feeling downtrodden. Rainbow Dash sighed and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Even Twilight needs to rest now and then, y'know? And she's practically a super magical girl. You should really take the time you need to get better."

"Thank you Dash. You um... don't know how much it means to me that you've been visiting." Fluttershy said with a slight blush, Rainbow looking away when she said it not wanting to meet her eyes. Though her attention was brought back when Fluttershy reached out and took her hand into her own. "I just don't want to think about... anything else. Be alone with my thoughts. I'd rather be busy doing work instead of being here. It's all just a reminder of... 'it'. And I just don't want to give 'it' any thought right now." Her fingers tightened around Rainbow's hand as she stared forward. Seeing where she was headed Dash set down the clipboard on the bed and used both her hands to hold onto her friend's.

"Fluttershy, it's okay. You don't have to think about all of that, alright?" Rainbow said softly but the distant look in Fluttershy's eyes didn't fade as she went quiet. "Fluttershy!" She repeated louder this time, the other girl's face seeming to snap out of the trance she was in.

"Sorry... I just... sometimes I get lost… trying to remember the details."

"It's okay." Rainbow leaned forward and hugged her friend who accepted it gratefully. This wasn't the first time she'd reacted like this since she woke up in the hospital and Rainbow Dash feared it wouldn't be the last. Every time she seemed to become quiet with her thoughts she drifted away into them and Rainbow would have to try and pull her back. She didn't understand what was happening with Fluttershy but knew enough that suggesting she just try to forget it or not think about what happened to her wasn't helpful. So she stayed in the embrace, not letting go when a soft kiss was placed on her cheek.

"Thank you... sorry... I'll try to be positive." Fluttershy said as she leaned back onto her bed. "When I'm out of here maybe we can talk more about that night we missed together? The dinner I wanted to make you?"

"Yeah... yeah, I think that's a good idea. But definitely after you recover. That's the only thing you should really be thinking of right now." Dash assured her, Fluttershy nodding in agreement as Rainbow took the clipboard and excused herself for the day. She put on a smile for her friend but once she was out of the room it quickly dropped off her face. "Why do I have to be such a coward about all of this?"

She didn't mind seeing Fluttershy every day in the hospital. There wasn't any problem with helping out with taking care of the animals either. It was just that she couldn't be honest with her right now about her feelings. Not yet, not with everything her friend was going through. Those moments where Fluttershy dwelt on her attack and seemed to get lost in the dread of her memories happened too often for her to feel comfortable, but she wasn't smart like Twilight or Rarity. Fixing whatever harm Fluttershy had suffered was too much for her to handle on her own, so being there as a support for her friend seemed like the best solution.

But was that true if she was still letting Fluttershy continue to believe that she wanted to be in a romantic relationship with her?

Maybe this was wrong letting it carry on but she couldn't deal with it by herself and all of her friends were busy with... well all of the other emergencies that sprang up from what happened that night. Until they could help her Rainbow had to hold down Fort Fluttershy by herself and she'd do whatever it took to keep her friend safe.

* * *

Sugarcube corner was a place that was often a focus of merriment, joy and parties of all kinds. In fact there was no place better if you wished to have some sort of celebration in town that the bakery couldn't accommodate. Though at times it worked just as well for those who were in need of a refuge to let the pain of the outside world wash away through a combination of sweet desserts and sweet company. Which was the very reason Sweetie Belle and her sister Rarity came in today. The two were looking less than enthusiastic and while not many knew the reason why these sisters had come under a cloud of dreariness, the girl behind the counter could spot it instantly.

"Welcome to Sugarcube CornerrrRarity! And Sweetie Belle." Pinkie Pie said in surprise, seeing the two girls walk through the front door. "Did you come in for an order?"

"Actually Pinkie, I was wondering if you could make us that Special Sundae dessert you've whipped up for me before?"

"But it's only Monday, you're a day late." Pinkie joked but no smiles appeared on the faces before her. "Oh boy, it's that serious, huh?"

"We're here to talk about... you-know-who." Rarity shared, Pinkie nodding her head in understanding as she led the girls to a table that was at a distance from the normal guests. Setting her friends down with some cups of water. Sweetie looked around at the section of the restaurant that seemed separated from everyone else.

"Isn't this for private parties?" She asked curiously.

"Indeed it is." Pinkie explained. "And this is a private party. Well... I mean, it's not the kind of party I normally like to throw, but it is a special private party that needs some private time to talk. This way you can say whatever you want without having to worry about who's listening."

"Thank you so much, darling. We needed this more than you could imagine." Rarity said, Pinkie letting them both know it would take some time for her to finish their order as she returned to her post and then to the back of the bakery. "I know it doesn't seem like much right now but believe me, this ice cream will leave you feeling better walking out of here than when you walked in."

"Okay..." Sweetie Belle said with a sigh. "You've gotten it before?"

"Well, yes. As you know I've had a few boys in my life that have come and gone. So whenever one left in an especially bad breakup I'd come here to help get over all the drama."

"I see." Sweetie Belle said, looking down at the table and taking a spoon in hand, tapping the end lightly against her napkin. "Is it really okay I didn't go to school today?"

"Darling, we've both endured more than most ladies have to when dealing with a boy that's left you behind. I'd say we're owed a day off, you don't have to feel guilty about it in the least."

"Alright, thank you Rarity." Sweetie said, Rarity having pulled some leverage with their mother to get her to come out today on their sisterly outing over going to classes. She'd kept the reason for it to herself of course, not wanting to hide things from their parents but this was a matter that should stay between only those that need to know it. "Has this kinda thing happened to you before?"

"Well... nothing quite like this, no. Though I've been rejected by boys before. They've even cheated on me."

"Boys are the worst." Sweetie replied bitterly.

"They can be... but they can also be very kind and caring. It's deciphering which is which where the difficulty lies."

"I don't know if I can do that." Sweetie admitted, setting her spoon down. "I thought that Spike really liked me and... I dunno... I believed it. Maybe I shouldn't have? Maybe it's all my fault for falling for a lie so easily. He even tried to not be with me a few times..." Sweetie said, looking up when she felt Rarity slide up against her with her chair and put an arm protectively around her shoulders. Sweetie Belle leaned into the hug for the comfort it provided.

"The truth is darling that being able to tell when someone is completely honest is always going to be hard. You'll never know completely what someone is thinking so you just have to take people at their word if you feel you can trust them. Even if that means sometimes you'll wind up in a place where you might be vulnerable."

"Maybe I just won't date a boy ever again." Sweetie offered instead to Rarity's wisdom.

"Well that would certainly be a loss for boys everywhere with how wonderful a lady you are." Rarity reassured her and got a little giggle out of her sister. She sighed afterwards.

"Do you think Spike is coming back?"

"I certainly hope so. For however angry I am at him for what he did I wouldn't want Twilight to suffer losing her family."

"Yeah... I feel weird about it. Like... I'm mad at him but at the same time I just want him to be here and... say he's sorry I guess? I don't know..."

"So that you can be boyfriend and girlfriend again?" Rarity asked and Sweetie nodded her head, finding it too shameful to have to admit out loud.

"That's a bad thing, right? I shouldn't want that if he lied to me? But I still kind of do and I don't like it but I want it to happen. But I shouldn't want that at all, right?" Sweetie Belle asked and it was Rarity's turn to sigh.

"Oh dear, you really know how to hit me with the difficult ones, little sister." Rarity began, collecting her thoughts. "It's not unnatural to feel that way. You were happy and now you're sad and you want to be happy again. That's the way people feel after a breakup and why, sometimes, they'll stay with someone who's bad for them. Even if it's obvious. Because they don't want to feel that sadness of being alone."

"But... I think I might feel sad even if I was his girlfriend again."

"That's true too. The thing is Sweetie it's not a simple answer. There's no good way to solve it for you. Sometimes people that hurt you will only ever hurt you if they get the chance, and you have to separate yourself from them. Sometimes they just... made a mistake. And you have to forgive them if you want to have that magic back again, with the hopes that it will be stronger. Only you can choose."

"...what did you choose, Rarity?" Sweetie asked, but there were so many other questions under that one. Rarity knew what she was really asking; should she even bother trying. Because if Rarity herself wanted Spike she could have him. Her sister knew this, even Rarity knew it to a degree.

"I think whatever might have been there with Spike and myself may be gone now." Rarity answered. "It's a fresh wound for me too but... he hurt someone very dear to me. I can't forgive that lightly." Her arm hugged Sweetie tighter to herself. "Truthfully I should have known this sort of thing would never work, it was foolish of me to even try. Maybe I was just being a dumb romantic idiot."

"I don't think you're dumb." Sweetie said to Rarity and her sister looked down on her with a smile.

"You're right, I'm not. And neither are you. We just listened to our hearts before our heads and it got us in a little trouble. Seems you share that trait with me unfortunately."

"Well if I'm sharing it with you then I'm okay with it." Sweetie Belle answered.

"That's good because it looks like you'll be sharing even more with me." Rarity replied as Sweetie scooted back to where she was sitting before and watched as Pinkie Pie brought out a large ice cream Sundae on a tray and set it between the girls. It towered above the base of ice cream with various red, white and black decorations around it. On the top rested two halves of a cookie that was broken down the middle.

"One Heart Break Special, served up fresh!" Pinkie said to the girls as she set it on the table. "I hope you enjoy it. It's loaded with chocolate." Sweetie Belle looked over the towering dessert then back at her sister, wondering how she could eat something like this and still look the way she did.

"Thank you so much Pinkie, it's just the thing we need to help us through this little rough patch." Rarity said as she picked up her spoon to begin the private feast. Sweetie Belle joined in as the contents were going to melt if they didn't get their fill beforehand. While enjoying the food she noted the cookies at the top slipping down the side of the dessert. Using her spoon she pushed the heart half on her side back into place, Rarity doing the same to meet the two cookies together in the middle and put back together the broken heart.

* * *

After a filling and satisfying dessert Rarity paid for their meal and made her way back to the boutique, not looking to open the store today but she still wanted to be present in case anything came up with her friends who had gone missing or might need her help. Getting out of the spotlight for a little bit wouldn't hurt either. It helped that somehow her little secret with Spike managed to stay secretive somehow, even after confessing it to her friends. That could change once he returned but she'd deal with those problems when they appeared. Securing everyone's safety was more important than anything else. Which was why she felt exhausted seeing someone outside of her door as she approached from down the street. "The last thing I want today is to put on my business face for a customer." She grumbled, but made sure to spruce up her appearance and check for any specks of frosting or sprinkles on her lips before approaching what was clearly a man standing in front of her building. "Pardon me sir, are you picking up something for your wife?"

"Well I didn't have an order placed but I was invited for a fitting." A familiar male voice said that shook Rarity so hard she could barely contain the surprise.

"Prince Blueblood!?" She shouted at the sight of the blonde man before her. "How... why... you're here... in my town!"

"Yes, I am." Blueblood agreed.

"At my store!"

"...yes. I am." Blueblood repeated, looking a little uncomfortable from her repeated surprised outbursts.

"Why!?" Rarity finally muttered out in a confused huff.

"Well... I was going to say it was because of your invitation but in reality I wanted to make sure you got my apology." He went on to explain but Rarity just seemed to blink in confusion. "About that night in the garden?"

"Night... in the garden?" She asked herself, her mind trying to wrap itself around whatever he was bringing up right now and checking her mental notes to see how much he might know about her and the current situation all of her friends were in.

"When we kissed?" He offered.

"Oh! That! Right we... kissed in the garden. By Celestia that feels like it happened years ago." She said, catching her breath finally. "Sorry darling I was caught off guard is all. Yes I did get your... apology. It was quite hard to miss." She explained, remembering the diamond bracelet he'd bought for her and the note in the jewelry box.

"Maybe it was a little much but I felt it was appropriate." Blueblood explained.

"Your highness, really, I'm the one that should be apologizing. I shoved you off your feet and ran away. The whole thing must have left you completely bewildered."

"I'll admit at the time I was knocked off balance, so to speak. But seeing as how Aunt Celestia didn't feel the need to exert a punishment upon me I figured your conversation with her went well." He explained with a light chuckle. "That said I wanted to apologize in person, which was why I came to visit."

"Hmm... well that is very kind of you." Rarity said, bracing herself. Her relationship with Blueblood had been rocky at the best of times, with more bad than good in their past. However he seemed like he was trying to make a concerted effort to be better and being dismissive would have been rude. Especially after her little talk with Sweetie Belle earlier about trusting men. "Time to own up to your words, Rarity."

"Pardon?"

"I mean, come in, please. We shouldn't just chat out here like this." Rarity insisted, opening the door to her shop and letting him in. "Is it really just you traveling by yourself?"

"The capital isn't so far away that there's much need for concern. Truthfully not many know me outside of it, so there's little fear in a member of the royal court like myself walking about town unattended. If I had to be completely honest, I'm a much less likely target than Auntie's student Twilight Sparkle or Spike."

"Right... you're not in town to speak with them are you?" Rarity asked cautiously. Wanting to know what he knew after Twilight had vanished last night but careful not to leak too much information.

"No, actually. We rarely cross paths as it is. Though I wouldn't mind saying hello to your friend Fluttershy again. She was quite a lovely woman." She didn't know if he meant her attitude or appearance, but the most important clue there was he didn't know about her current condition either.

"Ah, I see. So you truly don't know." Rarity began, catching Blueblood's attention. "I'm afraid as of right now Fluttershy is... in the hospital."

"Oh, that's... terrible." Blueblood said as he was trying to understand the situation. "Is it serious?"

"The worst is over I'm happy to say, but she may need a few more days to recover." She was careful with her words. He didn't know about the changelings, if he did she doubted he would have come here. Not only that he didn't know Twilight had left or that Spike was missing. If those things were still being kept private she decided it must have been for a good reason. "So for now it looks like you'll be stuck with just my company."

"She won't be needing you? I'd hate to pull you away from your friend." Blueblood asked, Rarity admiring that he seemed to care about Fluttershy. Whether that was because he'd met her personally or not she didn't know. But still it was an improvement over the past.

"Rainbow Dash has been attending to her chores for her and I'm afraid there's not much I can offer at the moment until she recovers. Please, take a seat and I'll get us some tea." She offered, directing him to her kitchen table and then leaving him to prepare the kettle and cups. While the water heated up she steadied herself on the counter and took some deep breaths. Entertaining someone was the very last thing she needed to do right now but there was a sort of calm in having someone... anyone... here that could keep her mind off her troubles. Someone that wasn't related to these issues or who didn't even know about all those problems that weighed on her. A clean cut away from all the horrible drama she'd been enduring. After a moment the kettle began to whistle and Rarity used it to fill the tea pot, bringing it back to her guest and pouring a cup for each of them. Blueblood took his in hand and drank it, complimenting the flavor but Rarity was just happy to have the cup to hold in her hand so they weren't empty.

"I hope all the packages arrived safely when you got back."

"Yes, there was a lot to unpack. Frankly I think I went a little overboard with my shopping spree back then."

"Heh, well... it was quite a night. Easy to get caught up in the excitement of it all." He said, each of them gauging the reactions of the other carefully. Rarity didn't know why she had to feel so tense right now. The situation was simple, wasn't it? If he stays polite you can be polite back. If he's not you can toss him onto the street.

"So how many days do you plan to spend in town?"

"Truthfully I haven't given it much thought. I knew I wanted to visit of course and if you were willing to have me I was going to take you up on your offer."

"My... offer?" Rarity asked and felt her heart jump for a second. Did he mean the kiss?

"For the suit?" Blueblood corrected and her breathing started again.

"Oh, right, right, of course, silly me! I was just-" She caught herself before going into detail. "Never mind all that, I'd be more than willing to accept that for you. You'll be absolutely stunning when I'm done."

"Never was a doubt." Blueblood said. "I do make any look quite stunning if I say so myself, no matter what it is."

"Hmm... there's that old Blueblood 'confidence' I remember so fondly." Rarity said sarcastically, but with a smile on her face.

"Well, it's hard not to have such 'confidence' in myself after all this time." He retorted. "People like ourselves should carry 'confidence' openly for all to see."

"Everything in moderation, my dear prince." Rarity corrected with a motherly tone.

"Like the clothes you purchased last we met?" He asked.

"Well... going just a little bit overboard from time to time doesn't hurt." She admitted. Sitting up from her chair. "Wait here a moment, I'm going to go get a measuring tape to get some notes on you."

"Oh, right now? Well by all means, I'll be happy to get started." Blueblood said, Rarity walking into her sewing room with a little more bounce in her step than before. She searched around trying to find her measuring tape among all the fabric and materials, humming to herself as she did and floating her glasses onto her face with her magic. With the added assistance of detailed sight she walked over to her vanity desk to discover the tape sitting there, plain as day. Right next to an open jewelry box with a heart shaped ruby necklace inside.

"Right... I had taken this out to wear. For our date that night." Rarity whispered, reality coming back and crashing into her as she recalled the past few days' events. Reaching out with her hand she found it landed on the lid of the jewelry box that held the necklace and closed it, bending down to open a bottom drawer in her vanity. Interestingly there happened to be another jewelry box inside, and she lifted that one out, placing the other in and closing the drawer. Opening the second box the shining diamond bracelet caught her eyes again. Slowly she took it out and slipped it onto her wrist, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she did.

"There's nothing special about this. Nothing symbolic. I'm just... wearing the gift that was given to me. For the company that is here now. That's all." Rarity said aloud as she picked up the measuring tape and turned away from herself in the mirror. Stopping for a moment to push down the feelings that had been threatening to come out, Rarity put on her business face again and headed back out to the showroom of her store and the nearby table where her guest was waiting. "Sorry about the delay! I lost track of it among all my materials."

"That's quite alright. So I guess we should begin?" Standing up from his chair, Blueblood took off the white jacket he'd been wearing that matched his trousers. Revealing the blue shirt beneath that was already tailored to fit his form perfectly. Rarity found herself hesitating as she took in the sight of the man before her, then snapped out of the trance she was threatening to fall into. Gathering a pen and paper from a nearby desk she got started on her work. Approaching him from behind Rarity began with the measurements of his back and then across his shoulders and down his sleeves. Working her way around to his chest and wrapping the measuring tape underneath his arms. Shortly after lowering it to his stomach to get the next measurement there, deftly writing down the numbers with one hand.

"I can see you're still keeping yourself fit with measurements like these." She complimented him.

"I'd hope it would show. Honestly no one really appreciates the amount of work you need to put in for an appearance like this."

"Oh, tell me about it, darling! Everyone just thinks I get up in the morning looking this good. Well... some mornings I do. But there's still some skill involved in brushing up the finer points." Taking her pad of paper off the nearby table she moved it to the ground and began to measure the outside of his pants.

"I'd say there's less work involved than some might expect if all you wanted to look was beautiful. After all, you have that quality in spades." Blueblood suggested, glancing down at Rarity who looked up at him over the top of her glasses.

"Beauty is hard work and pain. Especially if you want to craft it correctly. I certainly hope you're not trying to flirt with me while we're on the clock with you as my client?"

"I... well... I suppose that I'm just... noticing that which is... noticeable?" Blueblood stumbled through his excuse and Rarity couldn't keep the grin from showing on her face.

"Relax darling, I'm just teasing." She said and smirked when she heard him give an annoyed grunt. Taking the measurements around the cuff of his legs and then raising her hands and the tape up again to measure around his waist and the front of his pants. The nervous tension not leaving his body.

"Um... I do thank you for being so very thorough but I hope that... you don't take offense to anything that might seem 'off' during this measurement."

"I've made custom suits for a lot of men in the past and nearly every one of them got an erection while I was measuring them. It's not a first for me." Rarity said plainly as she took her numbers down and stood up. "If anything it's useful, lets me know how much room to leave in the front. Some need it more than others."

"So uh... will I need it?" Blueblood asked curiously, dropping his arms down into a more casual pose.

"Seamstress secrets, can't go sharing my client confidentiality. Even if the current one is a prince." She said with a little smile. "Well, that went quickly. You're an easy dress dummy to work with."

"I'm happy you added the word 'dress' in front of 'dummy'." Blueblood said with a slight chuckle, picking up his jacket and placing it on himself again. "Well, I have to thank you for letting me into your home when I'm sure you didn't expect to work today."

"After that night on the town you gave me in the capital I think having you over for a cup of tea is more than I can spare."

"Well if you happen to have time again tomorrow I wouldn't mind spending it with you, at the very least to make sure I give you the funds you need." As Blueblood spoke Rarity's hands came together and her fingers fell on the bracelet resting on her left wrist, turning it around in her hand as she listened to him speak. "I'm planning on staying at one of the local hotels while I'm here."

"Motel, actually." Rarity said. "We don't get a lot of visitors through our town so you may find the accommodations a little more 'rustic' than you're used to." There was a moment of realization that went across Blueblood's face as he was putting together that yes, the sort of rooms he expected back home would not be here and that was only logical to realize. Still to his credit he maintained composure.

"Well... I suppose I'll have to learn to appreciate being 'rustic' for a few nights. I'm certain Aunt Celestia would say it could do me some good. Thank you again, Rarity." As he turned for the door he barely made it a step before stopping, feeling the tug on his arm. Looking down he saw that Rarity had reached out to grip onto his wrist, keeping him in place. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes." Rarity said quietly, looking away from him.

"I... Rarity, did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't. It's not you at all. There's... there's a lot wrong right now." Rarity confessed. "I'm going to suggest something and... I don't know, maybe you'll look down on me for saying it? Or even think less of me as a person. It's hardly lady-like behavior but still... still I can't think of anything else, now that you're here in front of me." She raised her head to meet his eyes, tears already falling from her own. "Don't go. I don't want to be alone tonight."


	3. Precious Gems

The school day came to a close and all the students were eagerly making their way to their lockers and out the building to enjoy the rest of their time as they desired. Though for Scootaloo the rest of her day was likely to be as uncomfortable as school had been. For one Sweetie Belle was missing for reasons unknown, having called out this morning before classes began. She hadn't seemed sick Saturday night so Scootaloo didn't know what that could mean for her. On top of all that the way the teachers had been acting was downright suspicious. Whispering to each other and gathering together outside of earshot from the student body. Something strange was happening and clearly they were trying to keep it a secret. If that wasn't bad enough, she had her own personal issues to navigate.

"There you are, babe. Barely got to see you today." Rain Catcher said, approaching her and standing by her locker. "Did you have plans later today, thought we might spend some time together?." She froze at the question, feeling an urge to answer him but doing her best to repress that instinct. There was a point she had to get across to him firmly. Closing her locker she passed by Rain Catcher without so much as a glance, heading to the exit. "Babe? What's up?" As she expected he followed after her, but she kept her gaze forward. Unchanging in stride or direction. "Hey, Scootaloo. There something wrong with you? Like, can you hear me? I'm talking right to you." He moved up beside her, Scootaloo glancing his direction to let him know she certainly could hear him but wasn't at all happy to listen. It wasn't until they got outside and away from the school for a distance that his temper began to show. "What's your problem anyway? I'm trying to talk to you and you're acting all weird. Are you mad about something?"

"Am I mad about something!?" Scootaloo snapped back at him, looking him in the eyes now. "Yeah, I'm mad about something. What do you think that could be?"

"I dunno. Are you like... on your period, or...?"

"You're such a jerk!" Scootaloo shouted again, shoving him forward with her hands but only able to actually push him a single step backwards. "Do you not even remember what you did this weekend?"

"Oh, that? Like... it's not a big deal, is it?" Rain Catcher asked, Scootaloo gritting her teeth and holding back tears. "I mean I know I snuck into your party but a lot of other guys did too. Why are you singling me out?"

"Because... those other guys... none of them said I was the one who invited them." Scootaloo admitted, wanting to actually vent her feelings more than hold them in just to frustrate him. "You lied! You lied about me, to my friends. Why would you do that?"

"C'mon, I didn't mean to make you look bad. I got caught and... y'know, I was afraid of getting in more trouble than I was already in." Rain Catcher explained, shrugging his shoulders. "I wasn't trying to make you feel bad, I was just trying to get out of that situation."

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't put yourself in the situation in the first place." Scootaloo said. "That hurt me, a lot. How can I trust you if you'll lie like that for yourself?"

"Hey now, I messed up, right?" Rain Catcher asked, getting closer to her and pulling her into a hug. She wanted to fight him but didn't resist it. It was nice to be hugged by someone and she'd grown fond of it happening. "So I should make it up to you somehow. Do you want me to apologize to your friends?"

"If you did, they'd probably take a piece out of you before they accepted it." Scootaloo said, only half joking.

"Still that bad with them, huh?" Rain thought. "Well, I guess it's just you I need to apologize to anyway. How about I take you out for a date?"

"...really?" Scootaloo asked. In all the time she'd been involved with him they hadn't gone on a real date before. "You think we could find the time to do it?"

"Sure thing, you tell me a good night and I can make it happen for you." Rain Catcher said, Scootaloo leaning into him more now. "Am I forgiven?"

"Take me on that date and you will be." Scootaloo said, finally smiling. Rain leaned down to her and she gave him a kiss on the lips, feeling satisfied that she'd stood up to him after he made her upset and he was doing something nice for her like she wanted. Maybe things were turning around? She was feeling so good she let the kiss with him linger for a bit and then broke it off, letting him know she was looking forward to their time together. As they separated and Scootaloo continued on her way she eventually ran into the person she'd been looking for originally. "Hey Apple Bloom!"

"There ya are!" Apple Bloom said, running up to Scootaloo. "Ah thought you'd beat me here, where were you?"

"I uh... was catching up with someone." Scootaloo said, Apple Bloom looking her in the eyes and causing Scootaloo to divert her gaze.

"It was that boy again, ah bet." Apple Bloom said with more than a little disdain dripping off her words. "Can't believe you'd wanna see him again after this weekend."

"He said he was sorry." Scootaloo replied quietly, not enjoying how much she had to defend Rain Catcher to her friends. "The other boys didn't even apologize to us."

"Whatever, not like ah expect one comin' from a buncha peepin' toms anyways." Apple Bloom shrugged and sighed. "That ain't important right now, ah heard somethin' big from mah sister and ah need tah share it with ya."

"I saw the adults in school talking to each other in secret about stuff today too, do you think that has anything to do with it?"

"Might be. Listen... ah was told ah ain't supposed to share this, but ah can't not share it with ya. So ya gotta make sure ya keep it tah yerself." Scootaloo didn't know what was so important that they had to keep secrets between each other, but she trusted Applejack so she nodded her head in agreement. "Alright, so... y'know Fluttershy. She got attacked this weekend by a changeling."

"What!?" Scootaloo nearly shouted, Apple Bloom acting fast to get her to lower her voice but the panic was clearly there. "But... how!?"

"Ah guess they just got into her place somehow without her knowin' 'bout it. So y'know... ya gotta be careful right now walkin' around. Especially at night."

"Oh no... wait, is Fluttershy okay!?"

"Ah guess she's recoverin' at the hospital." Apple Bloom shared, Scootaloo calming a little at that. She didn't know Fluttershy really well but she had cared for all three of them when they were younger before. Knowing such a kind soul had been attacked was enough to shake her to her core. "But listen, there's more."

"Oh no, who else!?"

"Well... that's the thing. Ya know how we ain't seen Spike since Saturday night?" 

* * *

The bird feeders needed to have their seeds poured into them. The dishes outside had to be refilled with both water and kibble for the animals that would come to get their fill. The animals who limped or looked in pain were required to have special medicines given to them and thankfully the list was detailed enough as to which animal was which and what medicines clearly had to be distributed. Not only that there were a variety of small dishes all around the home that needed to be filled with nuts and fruits and seeds for the small critters that came inside to eat safely. Despite having taken the job upon herself it was all far too much for Rainbow Dash to do on her own. Thankfully she wasn't alone in the task.

"Alright, the little fellers outside all got their bowls filled." Applejack said to Rainbow as she came back into Fluttershy's house to meet her. "Ya got all the dishes in here filled up?"

"I think so." Rainbow Dash said, flipping through the papers that Fluttershy had filled out for her at the hospital. "Some of them are kind of hidden around here."

"She's got a knack fer assembling her house like this, ah gotta admit." Applejack said, sitting on Fluttershy's couch. "Lookin' around you'd never know she had all those little houses and food bowls fer these critters."

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing. She even remembered all of the medicines and who to give it to off the top of her head." Rainbow Dash said, sitting down next to Applejack on the couch and letting out a sigh. "Thank you for coming over with me. I think I would have been overwhelmed if I'd tried this on my own."

"Not a problem, Sugar Cube. After all ah'm always willin' tah help out a friend. In this case it's two." Applejack reassured her, Rainbow Dash just sinking into the couch as she was relaxing. Though the tension never really left her body. After a moment Fluttershy's pet rabbit Angel approached the couch and hopped up on to the cushions, finding a comfortable spot in Applejack's lap. "Well howdy little feller. Ah'm guessin' ya must really be missin' Shy right about now." She said, petting the soft fur on Angel's back. To get in on the action as well the little black colored Imp crawled up the legs and arms of the couch, hesitantly looking at Rainbow Dash.

"What? You want something?" She asked, glancing at the beady red eyes of the creature. "I know you can kinda make sense of me but I don't really know what you're asking for. Wasn't the food I gave you okay?"

"Ah think he wants tah sit in yer lap, too." AJ suggested, Rainbow Dash unsure of this but she moved the papers to the coffee table in front of her. With a clear opening now available the Imp crawled into her lap, doing a quick circle and curling into almost a perfect black ball on her legs. "Heh, looks like he finally warmed up to ya."

"Guess so... don't know how." Rainbow Dash said, gently petting the Imp and finding it had fur as well on its shadowy body. It wasn't as soft or gentle as Angel's but not unpleasant either to touch. "Little guy must be really desperate coming to me."

"Or he can sense yer in trouble." Applejack said, earning a confused look from Rainbow. "C'mon Dash, how long have we known each other? Ya think ah can't see how much you've been frettin' the whole time we were here?"

"I... I'm not... okay, fine, you got me. I'm not doing really great right now." Rainbow Dash admitted, thinking it was dumb trying to keep this all to herself.

"Ya'll worried about Spike?"

"Well, yeah, of course. He's out there by himself doing who knows what. And then Twilight just up and vanished on us, literally. With Fluttershy still in the hospital. Even after all that we haven't gotten word from her at all.

"Well... it's only been a day."

"Still we're like... the Elements or whatever. Shouldn't we be kept in the loop?" Rainbow Dash sighed. "I don't like people thinking things aren't important to share with me. Cause then I'll just think the wrong thing."

"Ya'll "dash ahead" without thinkin' it through?" Applejack asked and RD nodded in return to her. "Heh, well that's one of yer charms too. But since yer aware of it then that means ya can avoid it in the future."

"Sometimes one mistake is all it takes." Rainbow Dash said solemnly. "I did some things already... things that hurt my friends."

"Now what are ya talkin' 'bout? Ah hadn't heard anything 'bout that." Applejack tried to reassure her but Rainbow's rose colored eyes peered back at her sadly before returning to the little creature on her lap. Petting it still.

"That night Fluttershy ended up in the hospital. I accused Rarity of leaving her behind to get attacked." Rainbow Dash confessed, Applejack looking at her in confusion.

"Rarity? But... why would she be here?"

"She wouldn't. I mean... we all know now why she showed up in that dress, right? The whole crazy thing with her and Spike. Like... I couldn't have gotten it more wrong. Looking back I was actually amazingly stupid. Because I thought she was coming here to see Fluttershy. Cause I thought… they were a couple."

"Rares and Shy? A couple? I mean... I know they're close friends and all but-"

"I know I know, they're not!" Rainbow Dash cut her off in frustration. "I saw them at the capital the last time we were there. Sharing a bed together so... I guess I just assumed a lot of things without talking to anyone about it at all."

"Ya 'dashed ahead' tah the conclusion again?"

"Right, and, y'know, whatever about all that. That's just me being stupid, but then I blamed Rarity for it and then I found out the whole reason she got attacked in the first place is my fault because she was actually waiting for me and if I'd just shown up that night like she asked me to on time instead of avoiding it all day then... then maybe she'd... maybe she'd...!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold yer horses there." Applejack said, scooting closer to Rainbow on the couch and putting an arm around her shoulders. At the comforting touch she leaned into it, tears already escaping her eyes. "What do ya mean by that? Saying ya were supposed to be here?"

"I thought... I'm so stupid." Rainbow Dash said, wiping her eyes with her free hand, her other staying on the little creature in her lap to comfort herself. "I thought they were asking me over to tell me because I found out about a secret. Something they were hiding." Rainbow confessed. "It's all so dumb! Why would they hide it if they were dating? No one would care. But somehow I thought that was the reason so I was avoiding it until eventually I felt like I had to go and then when I arrived, it had already happened."

"Dang." Applejack said, absorbing all of this information. A strong arm keeping a grip on her friend while she talked. It was all so crazy but at the same time a few things made more sense to her from the past. All except one. "Wait, so why was Fluttershy inviting you over that night?"

"She... she wanted to tell me that... she liked me. Not just liked me but… 'liked' liked me." Rainbow Dash confessed quietly.

"What?" Applejack asked in astonishment. "Ya mean... Fluttershy has a crush on ya?"

"I didn't even notice." Rainbow Dash said, leaning on Applejack's body for support. "If you had told me it I wouldn't have believed you. Like... I'm the worst. I can't take care of animals or make sense of things that are right in front of me or even save someone I care about when they need me. So why in the world would she ever be interested in me? I'm awful."

"Now now, just hold on there. No reason tah cut yerself down like that." Applejack said, using her free arm to pet Rainbow's hair not unlike how she had been with Angel. Dash would have considered it a little demeaning but it felt too nice to pull away from. "So Fluttershy has a crush on ya, is that such a bad thing?"

"I don't like her back." Rainbow Dash said quietly.

"Oh."

"I mean... I like her. I love her, she's one of my oldest friends. I'd do so much for her. But I just... I don't feel that way about her like she feels about me."

"Huh. That's... that's a pickle." Applejack thought. "Is it just ya not really in tah girls or-?"

"Never really thought about that." Rainbow Dash confessed. "That doesn't feel like the problem. She's really pretty and nice and anyone at all would be lucky to have someone as smart and sweet as her but I just... don't feel the same way when I think of her like that."

"That so?" Applejack asked. "Is there anyone you do feel it for?" She asked, noting just how comfortable Rainbow Dash had been making herself as they were cuddling together on the couch.

"I dunno, I guess I haven't thought about it." She asked, feeling a light blush on her cheeks. "Is there anyone... you feel 'it' for?"

"Me? Nah, not right now. Ah was chattin' up one of them guards that was bringin' in monsters from the capital and he seemed nice an all but... guess ah just didn't really feel 'it' for 'em either. Ah've been too long outta the saddle tah just up and date someone again like that."

"Yeah... I guess." Rainbow Dash said, feeling oddly calmer in her chest hearing her share that. She looked down to note that Angel and the Imp had come together on the spot where their laps were meeting to cuddle in the collected body heat between them. "What should I do about Fluttershy though?"

"Ah mean... ah think ya know what ah'm gonna suggest, right?"

"Be honest?"

"Ya got it, first try." Applejack said with a smile. "That ain't easy ah know but... shoot, Dash. Ya know how fragile she can be. Stringin' her along ain't a good idea."

"I know! I just... I don't want to hurt her. She's already been hurt so much. She doesn't deserve more pain." Her eyes landed on the stain in the carpet that still hadn't gone away. They might need to replace it completely for her, Rainbow not wanting her to see that kind of a reminder of what happened when she finally made it back home.

"Ah get ya. Just... promise me ya'll address it as soon as it seems safe to, alright?"

"Okay." Rainbow agreed reluctantly, not at all eager to jump into this situation. So she back peddled to the previous topic of those guards to try and get out of this conversation. "I guess it was those guys last day here too with the monsters?"

"Them guards? It's a shame Fluttershy didn't get tah see the monsters off like she wanted. But ah guess it's better tah get it done sooner than later."

"Luckily Zecora was there to direct things for us. I offered to help but she said she could handle it by herself."

"Ah believe it. That woman is strong in a lotta ways."

"Just hope she didn't mind being the only one there with those two guys. She's usually dressed in like... I dunno, a couple of pieces of cloth on a warm day. Doesn't leave a lot to the imagination."

"Nah, they seemed nice. Ah bet they're treating her just fine." 

* * *

Within the Everfree Forest, along a twisting trail and away from the area where the monsters had been released into the woods to begin their new lives, a small hut hidden away amongst the trees had a small trail of smoke rising from within it. The light from hanging oil filled lamps provided a warm glow for the people inside who were doing their best to accommodate to the heat that the flames gave off. Zecora tending to her guests that had acted as her escorts through the forest back to her home. "I must thank you for providing me with this company. You must be so very busy after releasing the monsters from your custody."

"Well, we couldn't leave a woman alone in the woods by herself." Iron Guard said, eyes locking with those of Zecora's who had a knowing smile on her lips. Kneeling before them both, completely naked. All of them having left their clothes on the floor of the hut when Zecora invited them to do so earlier during their polite visit.

"It was a true act of chivalry. Anyone I'm sure will agree." Zecora replied, taking his cock into her mouth and sucking at it gently. Her other hand stroking Spearhead with her soft fingers, stopping to remove her lips from the first guard and taking the second one's cock into her mouth. While the tension in Spearhead had been obvious when they all started their fun together it was giving away quickly to the sight of her figure and the feeling of her body against his own. Letting her tongue trail along the length of his cock she pulled her lips away and stroked them eagerly with her hands. "Before you both are completely spent, shall we move to the main event?"

"Main event?' Spearhead asked cautiously, prompting Zecora to guide him down to the floor of her hut. It was nothing more than cleared out dirt that had been trampled down from the repeated foot steps of the woman but still it made a comfortable enough place to lay as Zecora mounted over him, spreading her pussy lips open with her fingers and slipping down over his cock. "Oh my, that is quite a lot of space you fill. Just as good, I don't plan to let a drop spill." Zecora said eagerly, leaning forward on to his chest and reaching behind herself to spread her ass apart. "Now that I've filled myself with the head of the Spear, Iron Guard will need you to protect me from the rear."

"You've got a really strange way of asking for things, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it." Iron Guard answered, moving behind Zecora and carefully slipping himself into her ass. The pressure was greater than it had been for his partner beneath her but the lubricant of her saliva and her relaxing muscles allowed him to carefully slip inside. Talking was far away from her mind now as her two lovers began to slowly pump in and out of her, Zecora shivering with the pleasure and then moaning loudly when she felt them begin to move in unison. Bracing herself with her arms she was pressed down by the soldier behind her, supporting himself holding her back and with his legs while the man beneath her drove up into her pussy.

"So… long… I've wanted someone to fuck." Zecora groaned out, reveling in the feeling of hands crawling up her thighs and hips, another squeezing her breast as she was filled from both sides of her hips. "Such strong, handsome men, I can't believe… my luck!" She yelled, completing her rhyming speech as she felt the man under her cum inside. Shuddering as his hot liquid released into her dripping pussy. Her back arched and Iron Guard took that as an invitation, grabbing hold of her hips and pushing that much harder into her ass. No words could leave her mouth around the repeated gasps of air and the cry of passion she let out feeling him release inside her as well. His load spilled within her, Iron Guard finally pulled out, Zecora letting out a surprised but pleased moan as his seed dripped down her skin and between her legs. It was everything she had been hoping for tonight.

After a quick distribution of towels and rags to clean oneself with and a sharing of drinks between them, Zecora stood at the door of her hut waving off her two very pleased guests as they returned home through the woods and eventually out of town back to the capital. While the guards focus was on the path before them and their thoughts of the reward they received for today's work, another figure was walking the opposite way from Zecora's hut. A female shape whose skin was as black as the night aside from her green hair that matched her emerald eyes. Quietly she snuck through the branches, looking to escape unnoticed after trespassing on this territory. A place she knew was dangerous but tonight it was just too irresistible to be near.

That was until the metal tip of a spear flew past her ear, stopping only inches before her face. Freezing in place, she could see the weapon wasn't just a spear tip but there was a large, curved blade hooking back her direction that was attached to the pointed metal end. As if to allow one to stab forward and then reel back in by the flesh of their prey. The wooden length of the spear rotated, pulling the curved blade back towards her neck and she closed her eyes, certain her head was coming off with this rapid movement. However it stopped just before touching her skin. The voice of the weapon's owner speaking from behind her where it was being wielded. "No fast movements, or they shall lead to your doom." Zecora warned. "By your appearance, you are Damselfly I presume?"

"So, the secret's out, is it?" The changeling girl asked, keeping perfectly still and giving up on being quiet now that she'd been spotted. "How'd you know my name? Or even that I was spying on you?"

"It isn't obvious to you that I set a trap? Once you wandered in for nourishment, it closed with a snap." Zecora answered her.

"That's awfully cruel, don't you think?" Damselfly proposed. "The whole reason I'm this hungry in the first place is because I'm avoiding that town with everything that happened in it." She sighed. "So, did that girl Fluttershy survive after I sucked out that venom?"

"Her chances for recovery were very little, but she arrived in time at the hospital." Zecora answered, Damselfly nodding to herself.

"Least all that effort to save her didn't go to waste." Damselfly muttered. "So… now what? Are you going to kill me and put me in that big cooking pot of yours or what?"

"There are a number of potions the parts of a changeling could contribute to as an ingredient." Zecora said, Damselfly not detecting a hint of a lie in that. "But that messy business can be avoided if you're honest and obedient."

"In what way exactly?"

"There is a simple answer that will halt my strike. Where is it you've hidden Spike?"

"Hidden spike? What do you mean hidden spike?" Damselfly asked, feeling the blade near her neck stir slightly. "Calm down would you!? Try asking a question without having to make a rhyme and riddle out of it! Do you mean the Dragonblooded kid, Spike?"

"My apologies that my way of speech is such a bother. But as for who, I could mean no other."

"Bit of a stretch on that one." Damselfly mocked at her rhyme. "Anyway, I got no idea what that guy's up to. Why, what happened to him?" Damselfly asked, noting the silence in the person keeping her captive. "Did you guys really lose him? You know he's a walking bomb of emotions and bad decisions waiting to go off, right?"

"To speak lightly of a situation this grim, who are you to act as if you know him?"

"Well if you know my name, I think you know exactly who I am." Damselfly said, turning around to face Zecora now. Though not daring to touch the hooked spear that was resting on her shoulder as it threatened to decapitate her. Zecora's arm was probably getting tired holding it up all that time. "Not to mention I think you know exactly what that horny little jerk has been up to. Kid thought he could fuck everyone around him and no one would ever find out. Like it was some big happy harem he had going on. Except none of the other girls knew about each other, so here we are in this situation he created for us. Fun, isn't it?" Damselfly finished, Zecora watching her eyes carefully and then slowly lifting the spear up and off her shoulder so it wasn't at her neck any longer.

"Why did you help Fluttershy? It would have been easier to let her die."

"I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else when I want to help someone. Besides, Spike was begging me for help. Figured after he gave me a couple meals I could return the favor." She crossed her arms, frowning that the questioning was still going on even after she wasn't held hostage any longer.

"That was a dangerous thing for a changeling to do. The one that may have died that night could have been you."

"I would have been fine." Damselfly groaned. "You were just threatening to chop me up and now you're worried?"

"I suppose you seem to not be a threat. For saving Fluttershy… I am in your debt." Zecora said, almost hesitantly. As if she was making a deal with a devil. Though Damselfly felt she was the one in more danger out of the two of them.

"Hey, I have a question too." Damselfly said, stopping Zecora from retreating. "Spike is really missing? As in, no one knows where he is? Not even that girl that's like his sister?"

"The woman you are referring to is named Twilight Sparkle. In her grief she has sought out her teacher matriarchal."

"What do you mean by 'teacher matriarchal'... wait, the princesses!?"

"Here I thought you already knew so much. Perhaps it is you that is out of touch?" Zecora said almost jokingly, turning back to her hut. Damselfly noticing that she was still very much naked from her little party with the two guards.

"Hold up, I have one more question. Did you really fuck two guys just to lure me out of hiding?" Damselfly asked, Zecora stopping and turning her head to face her with a sly smile.

"For my trap to work only one would suffice, but I had two and it was admittedly very nice."

"And they say I'm the succubus in this forest." Damselfly scoffed, taking to her wings to depart deeper into the woods while the two women were left with the same question after their meeting: where exactly had Spike disappeared to? 

* * *

Elsewhere, away from wild and untamed places like the Everfree Forest and long after the sun had set there were two teenagers sitting on top of a park picnic table. One looking up at the night sky and at the moon with a mild fascination, lost in thought while the other was taking up the full length of the table top as he laid down. Stretching out his lanky body while the girl sat next to him, pressed against the side of his stomach with her behind. It was a quiet night, even between the two of them as they occupied that space together silently. While there was comfort in it they both knew it couldn't last and she was the one to break it before it went on too long. "Snails?"

"Yeah, Ruby?" He responded in return.

"I've been… thinking about some things."

"Yeah?" He responded, unable to hold back the sigh of regret. There was a weight between them and he'd expected it to break through them both at some point. She came out to this park a lot in the middle of the night. Sometimes with him, sometimes with other boys. Everyone knew, nobody ever really talked about it though. But while Snails managed to be a "sometimes" distraction for her at night he figured eventually she'd tell him to get lost for a better one. That didn't mean he was going to be the one to rush to the bad ending if he could help it.

"Do you think I'm not good? As a person? Am I a bad person to you?" She asked cautiously of him. The question was not what he expected but he took his time answering it.

"Nah, you're just fine." Snails replied.

"That's not true…" Ruby replied sadly. "I'm a mess."

"So?" Snails asked, sitting up on the table now. "What's it matter? Just cause things are messy doesn't mean you're not a good person."

"I'm more than just a little messy. More messy than all the other girls at school. So's my mother. Everyone knows it, that we're both walking disasters to be left behind. Someone you can fuck and leave without regret."

"Whoa, hold on a second. What's this all about?" Snails asked, even if he knew a little about what she was saying. Ruby and her mother had a reputation earned through their bad habits of promiscuous activity and alcohol but he'd never heard her think about it like this. At least not out loud.

"I'm just tired of it all. Tired of everyone calling me a slut and looking down on me like I'm garbage. I hear the shit people say about me to each other. They don't even try to hide it anymore. Calling me names or saying things about my mom or acting like… I dunno, just being around me is going to make them as shitty as I am."

"Am I shitty too?" Snails asked her, Ruby not making eye contact with him.

"It's different. You're a guy."

"Is that actually any different?" Snails asked.

"According to everyone else it is." Ruby answered bitterly. "Besides, the only person you're fucking is me. That's already different."

"As far as you know, anyway." Snails said and he earned a surprising glare from Ruby that seemed to be from legitimate anger. "Whoa, hold on, that was just a joke. It really is only you I'm ever with."

"...you'd be better off if you were with someone else." Ruby said sadly. "I can't believe I even asked you to meet me here tonight of all places. This is where I meet other guys to fuck and here I am talking about how I hate that but I did it again anyway and even asked you to come here. I'm completely broken in the head or something."

"Hey, Ruby." Snails said, the girl slowly turning her head to look at the lanky boy next to her. "This is the most you've ever talked about yourself to me in all of the time we've been hanging out together."

"Sorry, I'll stop it."

"No, that's not what I mean. I like it." He said with a smile. "You don't usually say what you're thinking about so I never really know if you're happy or sad or upset or anything. Just… I like that you're saying these things to me now."

"Are you going to still like it if we don't have sex tonight?" She asked, looking his body over for any clues to his feelings. Frustratingly for her he barely ever gave off a single outward emotion through his movements. Always so careful and thoughtful with every action.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said after a moment. "Not like we gotta do it just cause we're here." He replied, shivering with surprise ever so slightly when he felt her lean against his body.

"Made you jump." Ruby said, sounding proud of herself. "So, tell me about yourself then too."

"Me?"

"Yeah, what's going on with you? Are you happy about anything? Or sad?"

"Nothings ever going on with me." Snails said almost in reaction as a default response. Though deeper reflection led him to something genuine in his mind. "Actually, I am getting kind of annoyed with Snips lately."

"Ugh, Snips." Ruby said. "Sorry! I know he's like your best friend but he can be so cringy to be around. He's hyperactive and kinda desperate for attention."

"Yeah well, he's not around as much now ever since we had that party at Spike's place."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Didn't Spike do something with that girl Sweetie Belle at the party?"

"I dunno, something is going on with the two of them though. He wouldn't say what when I asked him."

"Does he know we fucked in his bed?" Ruby asked, laughing to herself.

"Yeah." Snails answered, Ruby's laughter stopping short.

"No way! You told him!?" Getting off his shoulder she gave Snails a shove out of anger. "I can't believe you went around bragging about it!"

"I didn't, he had evidence on us. You left your underwear in his bed and he was the one that found it."

"Oh... Dammit, I thought I was more careful than that." She grumbled. "Whatever, guess he didn't blab it to everyone so it doesn't matter. What's all this have to do with Snips anyway?"

"Ever since that party he's been spending a lot of time trying to talk to Diamond Tiara."

"The Rich girl? Why's he talking with her?"

"I dunno, something happened between them at that party and it's like he's got an 'in' with her now. So he's been chatting her up every chance he gets. Sometimes he'll just blow me off for her instead."

"Aww, your boyfriend is ditching you for a prettier girl." Ruby said, putting an arm around Snips to give him comfort despite the light teasing. Even if they had been intimate together in the past several times, this kind of closeness was new to them both and he eagerly accepted her light hug by leaning back against her. "Well if it's Tiara I can't imagine it's gonna last. She's a real bitch."

"Maybe... seems like she's being nicer lately with all of the other girls."

"Some of the other girls, not all." Ruby corrected.

"Maybe she's jealous of another precious gem?" Snails offered her in his best attempt at flirting and it earned a smile from Ruby.

"Rubies aren't as valuable as diamonds."

"Diamonds are overrated. Rubies are unique."

"Who knew you could talk sweet when you wanted to, you dork." Ruby responded, leaning in to give him a kiss on the lips. "Say... do you want to come over to my house for dinner some time?"

"Really?" Snails asked in complete shock. "Uh... yeah! Yeah, I would like to. Your mom would be okay with that?"

"She already gave me permission... kind of." Ruby said, thinking back to that weird night that started at this very spot. "It's hard to explain but I think... I think my mom would like it if you came over."

"As a friend or...?"

"What, you want to be the girlfriend of the school bicycle?" Ruby Pinch asked, trying to joke but it was hard to keep the smile as she said it.

"I'd like to be your boyfriend... you know, that is if uh... if you want one?"

"Maybe we should see how dinner goes then?" Ruby offered, Snails letting the question rest there. Something she was thankful for as approaching the subject was still a sore spot for her. She wanted to change herself, not just her habits but her image. Was that possible for her? If so she was thankful someone seemed to want to help her make it there. Luna or whoever it might be watching out for her. Looking back up at the moon in the sky she wanted to give thanks to her favorite princess. That desire made her all the more surprised when there was the frame of a woman silhouetted against the moon. Wings outstretched from her back as she floated above them. "...Princess Luna?"

"Ruby!" Snails shouted suddenly, her eyes dropping down to see there wasn't just that woman in the sky but other figures surrounding them in the dark. They jumped off the picnic table and stood at attention, though there wasn't much of anywhere they could run. No weapons for them to grab hold of and what little magical skill Snails had it wasn't enough to fend off multiple attackers. "Ruby, run away!"

"I'm not running away and leaving you behind."

"I'll keep them busy, just go!" Snails insisted but the idea he'd sacrifice himself for her didn't just upset her, she was furious at it.

"Fuck that!" Running over to the nearby trash can Ruby picked up a glass bottle from the ground and broke the end of it over the rim of the metal can. "You assholes want some, I'll carve out my initials in your forehead first!"

"Whoa." Snails said, at a loss for words and slightly love struck. Though things thankfully didn't escalate further after that as the figure in the sky lowered in front of them.

"There's no need for violence, young ones." As she dropped down to the ground Ruby Pinch could see that she wasn't actually Luna like her shadow against the moon made her seem. But something about her certainly felt reminiscent of the princess. She was covered in a uniform that was black and blue, with the crescent moon design of the Luna plainly visible on her person. The magical wings at her back disappearing like dust into the air. "We didn't mean to scare you kids, we're simply out for a patrol and were surprised to see someone out this late." Looking around herself she waved the others into the moonlight so they'd be easily visible. Snails and Ruby now able to tell they were all dressed in the same uniform as the woman directing them. "I'm Nightshade, here on behalf of Princess Luna to... keep an eye out for kids like you."

"For Princess Luna?" Ruby asked, almost star struck at the thought. As though her previous prayers were being answered tonight.

"Keep an eye out? What for?" Snails asked cautiously, the soldiers looking between themselves and all eventually landing their gaze on Nightshade. It wasn't often the teens had seen soldiers in their town but the few times they had rarely did they feel this imposing or mysterious.

"Any old thing that might seem out of place." Nightshade's emerald green eyes landed on Ruby, the gaze nearly piercing and it shook her inside. That fear must have shown on her face because the woman approached her shortly after. "What about you, darling? Did you happen to see anything... unusual?"

"...nope." Ruby answered her. "Nothing at all."

"Is that so?" Nightshade asked, her smile leaving her face as she continued to watch her closely. Ruby's eyes locked with Nightshade's emerald gleaming gaze and the girl using all her will power not to give in to the odd intimidation she was imposing with that look. "Well then, if there's nothing to report then please be off to your homes now. It's not good for such young minds to be up so late."

"Right away, ma'am!" Snails gave an exaggerated salute and led Ruby through the group of guards that had surrounded them. Ruby looked back to Nightshade while they left, the whole time feeling a sense of unease in her heart. As if the woman had been trying to search her mind for some sort of secret Ruby wasn't aware of herself. Once they had traveled far enough down the street to escape their sight Snails let out a gasp. "Geez, those are Luna's guards? Why the heck are they sneaking around in the middle of the night?"

"I don't know. But I don't like that Nightshade woman. Something about the way she talked made me feel like I couldn't trust her."

"Something about her 'everything' made me feel like I shouldn't mess with her." Snails said, catching his breath. That sparked a memory in Ruby who gave him a push. "Hey! What's that for?"

"You told me to run away and leave you behind!" Ruby Pinch said angrily. "What were you thinking!?"

"I... I dunno, I guess I wasn't?" Snails offered.

"Idiot." She grumbled, hugging him tight. "You shouldn't do things like that for me."

"Yeah... well... sorry, I'd do it again for you." He said, hugging her back. "By the way, that was awesome the way you broke that bottle and threatened to stab a bunch of people."

"Heh, did you like that? I saw someone else do it before and it looked pretty tough." She said, letting go of the hug and shrugging. "So... Saturday night? For dinner?"

"Huh? Oh! Right, dinner, before all the crazy stuff happened." Snails said. "Sure, I'd be glad too if I can."

"Gonna hold you to that promise." Ruby said, the couple separating as she headed home and Snails headed back to his own. Her mind was full of thoughts, wondering if this idea to have a friend over would work out with her mother. If she could somehow behave herself and not mess things up before the week ended maybe everything would come together for her. Most of all though she was haunted by the sight of that woman Nightshade. Not just the threatening way she had appeared but why she'd be in their town in the first place, and why she reminded her of someone she couldn't place.

**Author's Note:**

> Story edited by DeadZod.  
> Cover art by Senshion at https://twitter.com/senshionart


End file.
